blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistress Canticle
a nifty quote here if this character has one. I'll try to work in a template sometime. ~Rex Overview of character here. If possible, please link to other characters when they're first mentioned in any/every section! It's fun to link/connect characters and pages to one another. :D Nothing has to be /exact/, really, but I am aiming for consitency in these pages. NOW GET STARTED Background 'History' Mistress Canticle was first mentioned by the Patriarch of the Underworld; Julien Summerfield. He described her as a condemned angel confined inside a building none of the Legions of Hell can enter and charged the Trial Runners with the task of finding and releasing her, to compensate for their failure to release any slaves during the events of Circle I. The Trial Runners are yet to locate and release this enigmatic prisoner and so have no knowledge of her as yet, beyond that she is behind a door marked 6:124. The brief glimpse of her given in the introductory post for this character has so far indicated that she is intelligent and generous towards others, as well as being resourceful enough to hack the Scrying Network. She seems also to carry a great burden of sorrow and regret on her shoulders, remarking that if another character, Leandra, had the slightest notion of the things Mistress Canticle had done, her heart would break. 'Black Rainbows' Mistress Canticle was first introduced into Trial of Redemption by Julien Summerfield as a prisoner the Trial Runners would have to rescue in Circle II as compensation for failure to rescue any slaves in Circle I.Since this task has yet to be accomplished, her greatest sin remains undisclosed and has only been briefly alluded to. Character 'Physical Description' No definitive description of Mistress Canticle has yet been given, beyond the rather generic description of "an angel". It can be assumed that she has a humanoid- or at least anthropoid- form based on what little descriptive information has been given in her introductory post though. 'Personality' So far Mistress Canticle has been shown to be resourceful, generous and intelligent. From her interactions with Leandra, she seems to be caring too. Beyond this, her personality remains a mystery. 'Fighting Style' Mistress Canticle has yet to be shown using any form of fighting style. 'Skills' So far Mistress Canticle has been shown to possess the skill to hack the Scrying Network with considerable competence. Whatever other skills she might have are yet to be demonstrated or disclosed. Relationships [[Leandra|'Leandra']] Mistress Canticle and Leandra seem to have some mutual understanding of each other. While Mistress Canticle does initially seem to treat Leandra as a respected servant, it may be inferred from particular points of their brief exchange that theirs is more than a merely master-servant relationship. 'Character name' words words words. etc. Make as many of these subheadings as you'd like here. Statistics REMOVE THIS UPON UPDATING: (everything up until the bulleted points) The statistics are meant to be fair and to help balance your characters out. 10 counts for "perfect peak human ability". The higher a particular attribute/redeeming trait is, the lower everything else should be. Only certain characters with certain undeniable godly stats in something would go beyond that number (anything higher than a 10 is a ??). Don't abuse it; it's not meant for characters other than the villains to have. If I see something completely overpowered and unjustified, I will go through and make changes. For balanced stats ideas, see: Kenneth, Glitch, Mordie, Wraith, Frostbite (for villains) Have any questions? Just ask me. Leave a message on my talk page or send me a PM on MF. ~ Rexcalibur 05:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Power: x/10 *Defense: x/10 *Speed: x/10 *Dodge: x/10 *Aim: x/10 *Stamina: x/10 Trivia *Random facts. Full sentences pls. c: